


A Mindless Servant

by AlphinaudFTW



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Heavensward, a realm reborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphinaudFTW/pseuds/AlphinaudFTW
Summary: The two loyal servants of Hydaelyn, Saria Airalyth and an odd moogle named Kappa, are sent to Eorzea on a mission given by their master. The only thing is, Saria believes that her sole purpose is to serve and nothing more.





	1. The Servants of Hydaelyn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Puzzle that will never be solved (Alphinaud x reader) *editing*](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/448472) by Rattiegirl. 



> I've been having the urge to write, but I can't tell how I want to continue my other story....  
> Probably a bad idea, but...  
> I'll deal with it later.  
> Also, a quick note: This is an AU. An AU for the original game and an AU for the story I want to write in regards to Saria and her adventures.  
> Yeesh, that'll be a long book.  
> Ha.  
> I already know how to end this, the only problem is finding out how to reach that point.  
> xD

_Tap, tap tap._

Her cat ears twitched at the sound of her own footsteps among the stone. It wasn't loud, quite the opposite, really. They were barely audible, matching her gentle steps as she proceeded, slowly entering the city-state Limsa Lominsa. The sound of a carriage rolling up had stopped, but she didn't turn her head. She felt a sharp glance in her direction, yet she didn't stir. The one sound filling her ears as of now were that of the Moogle's flapping wings as it followed behind. That was all she needed to hear.

With every step, she could feel her long, black hair hitting her back. She could feel her tail waving air away as her gaze remained straight ahead, the sight of her large, white sleeves entering her view every once in awhile. She had been gifted with small black shoes along with black stockings with a slight white hilt to them and a short, bright red skirt. On her left hip rested a grimoire. She also wore a short, leather separate, making her outfit a little...showy in some places. She seemed to be ignoring this factor, as her mind was elsewhere.

_"Saria Levuri Airalyth..."_

The words rang in the Miqo'te's ears like a ringing bell. Those three words, those bloody words. The name she had been given by her  _master._..

Lady Hydaelyn never used her full name unless she intended to scold her or employ her with an important task. Unfortunately, it wasn't the former.

Saria disliked the thought of having to leave her master. She was perfectly fine with the idea of helping direct the flow of aether or other menial tasks. She didn't want to leave, but if Hydaelyn bid it, she wouldn't hesitate.

She was within Limsa Lominsa now. She stepped aside after reaching a bright blue spinning crystal, glancing at it before turning her head to the vast sea. Admittedly, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do next. Hydaelyn had been vague, but she suspected that even her master didn't know what she needed to do. 

_If that was the case, then why would she have bothered to send me out in the first place?_

There had to be a reason. Master always had a reason. She just needed to find it.

The moogle that accompanied her now rested on the cold stone. Her pom-pom was a light shade of blue rather than red, which was to probably make it easier to tell her apart from other moogles, or so Saria guessed.

"Kappa," she whispered, making no other movements. Kappa gave her a sly smile and nodded.

"Stuck already, kupo?" Saria nodded in response, though it was only slightly. After all, they weren't alone. Many people were there, but that was to be expected. "Lady Hydaelyn was pretty vague, wasn't she? Well, we should gather our own information...why don't we try the inn? There's an inn here, right, kupo?" 

Ahh, starting off so confident, only to question her own suggestion. Fortunately, Saria did recall stories her master would tell of the realm, Eorzea. They never failed to captivate her. She recalls bugging her master to elaborate on things she didn't understand. Curiosity can come in handy sometimes...

She sighed. At the end of it all, she'd get to go back and enjoy that again. That's what master promised. To explore a new world and help it, then return to the place she loved the most...

That's what master had trained her for, after all.

Kappa had been staring at her curiously, awaiting an answer. She eased herself off of the stone and stretched, before giving a slight nod. "We need to start somewhere. Right now, that's the only idea we've got."

* * *

Saria stretched, humming a muffled, satisfied "Mmm!" The duo had just met with Baderon Tenfingers, the innkeeper who had kindly pointed them in the direction of what could be a good starting point. Of course, the confused look on his face when Kappa had poked his arm was a bonus, he looked around wildly, as if he had seen a ghost! However, that's besides the point.

Attuning to Limsa Lominsa's Aetheryte wasn't as difficult as Kappa had first suspected. Saria had gained a sense of nostalgia after attuning, leaving her to appear dazed. That was cause for one of the guards to come over and check on her. Fortunately, a brief explanation was all it took to switch that worry into a small chuckle and wave as they had proceeded to the marketplace. Personally, neither of them liked the vast amount of people crowding the marketplace; talking to one another was far more difficult. At the very least, it wasn't difficult to locate Swozblaet...

With two of the recommended tasks completed, Saria and Kappa slowly made their way through the crowd of people to attune to the last small aetheryte in the city state. Admittedly, Saria couldn't help herself from picking up small requests from the citizens. Kappa had lectured that it would help them get more used to the city-state, but the Miqo'te was already convinced at the first chance to do work. They pressed on, the aetheryte coming into their view. Kappa had eagerly flown in front of her and lingered near it, waiting while she walked over. Fortunately, attuning to aetherytes doesn't take too long.

Glancing to her left was the Arcanist's guild, the place Baderon had recommended her to go when he spied the grimoire resting on her hip. Gaining access to all the aetheryte points would prove fruitful. They turned and entered the tall red doors with the hopes of joining the guild.

* * *

 

 "That moogle doesn't look like Kuplo Kopp." A young elezen with snow-white hair and bright blue eyes had remarked to his twin sister, who nodded in agreement. "Unless you recall anything in those textbooks of yours mentioning moogles with blue pom-poms, then certainly not." She had responded. Her twin brother raised his hand to his chin silently. "It seemed to be tailing that Miqo'tean woman. I cannot help but wonder if it had simply chosen its next victim or if they have connections to each other." She responded with a simple nod, before smiling slightly to herself. "So you  _HAD_ seen her! I thought you might've, she was rather a-" He had cut her off with an unamused glare as she snickered to herself. "I jest! I jest! you're so difficult sometimes. Lighten up!" She smiled cheekily at him.

He huffed in annoyance and turned away from her. "Enough, enough. We should make our way to Y'shtola now." No sooner had the words escaped his lips had he begun to walk, prompting his sister to catch up to him. In their hurry, they had both failed to notice the duo they had been talking about making their way to Western La Noscea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to barrel back and change her attire. I almost changed her hairstyle, but figured I could make it relevant later.
> 
> Instead of referencing another game, I'm simply having her wear the starter gear for female Miqo'tes.


	2. Sneaky Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking on requests, Kappa is exhausted. This doesn't stop Saria from working, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue and events are taken from the game itself.

Saria stretched, her ears perking up while her tail remained curled up on the bed. After their long day of quests, Kappa had practically begged Saria to get an inn room so they could rest. She had made a decent sum of money during her constant volunteering for work, which annoyed Kappa to no end. 

Saria and Kappa had made their way to Summerford farms as suggested by Baderon. From there, Saria took on their many tasks while Kappa had tagged along so she wouldn't be left behind. Kappa had also expressed a large discontent with Staelwyrn's concern regarding Saria's gear, stating that it was  _her_ job to do the worrying and that Saria's gear was fine. This was dismissed by the Miqo'te who simply requested another task after reasoning with Staelwyrn. Later, she would poke fun at the moogle for complaining that others were worrying about her. Much to her own amusement, Kappa would pout a lot that day.

The most interesting events, however, was that of their encounter with an odd Miqo'tean woman with short white hair and bright blue eyes. A band of thugs had been rumored to be sighted nearby, eyeing the farm, much to the workers' horror. The pair were requested to investigate their hide-out and put an end to the rumors. It was there that they had encountered the odd woman, who didn't get to explain much as they were attacked by a Goobbue who had seemed agitated. Saria had given it a swift end with short assistance from the woman, who left shortly after - not before eyeing Kappa with wonder, though. Staelwyrn later told them that the woman's name was Y'shtola and reassured them that she had nothing to do with the goobbue, but reinforced the idea of pirates.

Kappa had dwelled on the event, but Saria quickly cast it aside the moment she had seen the chance to attend to more work, much to Kappa's annoyance. She rid the fields of pests and fetched a group of yeomen. She had also been tasked with dealing the troublesome yeomen once again when Sevrin had chosen to steal some oranges, leading to Saria taking on your typical rescue-mission once his men had been reported to be captured. All the while, Kappa had been loudly voicing her concerns with Saria's actions and was bewildered with how she barely bat an eye after delivering the oranges. "And she wonders how I can ignore her so easily..." Saria had chuckled to herself.

Anyways, Saria had taken on large amounts of work and was eager to do much more of it, but Kappa protested that she had practically been forced to fly around in circles and, with all the work Saria had done, deserved a rest. The Miqo'te knew that her friend was much too stubborn for convincing, though she was annoyed that the moogle was exhausted when all she did was nag and follow her. Ahh, well, if it would shut her up.

She reported to Baderon and shortly after, rented a room. Kappa had passed out on the bed in no time at all, leaving Saria to her own thoughts. The idea of sitting there and resting whilst there were requests she could be taking had caused her to shuffle around restlessly, her urge to do work driving her crazy. She glanced at the door, taking into account that the room was rented for the rest of the day, then glanced at her small, annoying friend. She got up, pausing at every little creak of the bed and murmur of Kappa. She then had quietly slipped out of the room.

* * *

"I'll admit, when I first heard from you about an odd moogle tailing a woman, I had assumed your imagination had taken over." The Miqo'te woman's tail flicked as she had conversed with the twin Elezen. One remained silent, whilst the other nodded and requested she describe the pair she had encountered. Much to his suspicion, she had recalled a moogle with a light-blue pom-pom accompanying a long, black-haired Miqo'tean woman. They continued to converse, theorizing if the duo would play an important part later on...

* * *

She made her way to the Arcanist's guild. She recalled completing the first task requested of her and had been hoping that the guildmaster or another member would at least have _some_ work for her. Entering, she was greeted by Murie, to which she waved a simple greeting back. She had spotted Thubyrgeim standing in the usual place, reading a book. She recalled that Thubygeim wasn't the real guildmaster, only assuming the role after the current guildmaster went traveling. Even so, it had grown into a small habit of hers to refer to the Roegadyn woman has guildmaster, anyway.

Fortunately for her, there  _was_ some work she could do; a simple training exercise involving the inspection of crates, so off she went.

The crates would be stacked at a small, downhill location near one of the gates leading into Limsa Lominsa. Emerald Carbuncle sniffed curiously at them as she slowly moved her hands to inspect the crates, only to be jumped...Though, the opponents were small and fragile. So much so, that Emerald Carbuncle blasted them away with a gust of wind upon Saria's command.

She remained silent, slightly confused as to why a few small tree slugs were in the crates.  _That_ was when she noticed a short, pink-haired Miqo'tean woman laying down in the grass, a large grimoire covering the rest of her face. She quirked a brow, leaning forward slightly before she paused as she watched a hand raise from the woman, indicating she should wait. 

"Halt! I am no threat." Saria's ear flicked at this as she stopped in her tracks. The woman sat up, standing and gazing at the grimoire while simultaneously adjusting her spectacles. She glanced back down at the grimoire, and began to speak. Saria blinked, hearing the woman beginning to speak of calculations and threat levels...and scenarios. She nearly let a sigh of relief escape her lips when the woman shut the grimoire, holding it close to her chest and turning to her with a bright smile. "Well! We'll have to see what we can do about that!"

She introduced herself as one of the Mealvaan's Gate Assessor, K'lyhia. "Acting Guildmaster Thubyrgeim elected me to oversee your training, and provide any necessary guidance and instruction in the field of arcanima." She tilted to the side as she spoke, and the only thing Saria found herself doing was staring in confusion and silence at K'lyhia. With a clearing of her throat and the sheathing of her grimoire, she would continue to speak.

 "From what I have observed thus far, you have an admirable grasp of the fundamentals." Saria's expression seemed to have softened, turning blank as K'ylhia continued on. "I do, however, wish to confirm one small detail." Saria tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, waiting for her to continue. "Regarding your choice of arcane geometries, what factor most influences your actions during battle?"

She thought about that for a moment, before she spoke for one of the few times in her life...for right now, at least. "I simply do what feels right." She spoke plainly, watching K'lyhia smile from her response, beginning to clap, startling the poor girl. " _Aha!_ I knew it! I'd wager you have a 90% chance of becoming an arcanist of note!" Saria blinked, taking a step back. K'lyhia nodded to herself once more, before she spoke yet again. "Yes, for there was only  _one_ other practitioner who responded in the selfsame way...our very own guildmaster! The real one, I mean." She shifted, as if she wasn't sure why it was such a necessity...but that didn't matter now.

She'd listen to K'lyhia prattle on before she was able to report to Thubyrgeim and begin returning to her inn room. Hopefully Kappa was still asleep so she would be spared one of her lectures. Saria herself felt tired after speaking with K'lyhia, though she'd rather not put any thought into it right now. 

She proceeded past the aetheryte until someone walked past her, catching her interest for only the _Twelve_ knows why. She paused, glancing back to see a white-haired Elezen quietly walk past her. The garb was a little odd, though she supposed it was better than hers. One thing she didn't quite understand why she caught was the distinction of a blue ribbon wrapped near the end of their braid. Shaking it off, she pressed on, heading towards the lift to reach the Drowning Wench.

* * *

 

"Hm." He murmured to himself, glancing back briefly to see that she had shifted her attention away from him. "So, I caught her attention, did I? Even if it was briefly..." He paused on that factor, before shaking his head and continuing to walk. "...Nevermind that. Alisaie is nearby." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can hear me banging my head on the keyboard, that's the sound of me telling myself to write more.
> 
> All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> I can already tell I'm going to look at this book later and cringe.  
> Woot woot.  
> I forgot the word that described what kind of shirt she was wearing, so... umm...  
> Just, basically....  
> Velouria's wolfseggner outfit without the cape in Fire Emblem Fates.  
> That's the simplest way to describe it.


End file.
